


Whispered Promise

by TiredCoffeePlantBoy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hurt Kyan Reki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredCoffeePlantBoy/pseuds/TiredCoffeePlantBoy
Summary: langa comforts and kinda confesses his love to an angry and hurt reki
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Whispered Promise

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at night and i was so tired please forgive me if it's bad. uhh consider this plot: langa skates against ad*m. him and reki get rlly distant. langa finally decides to go apologise. that's it enjoy. :3

It was raining. Again. But this time it felt colder, harsher. Like bullets piercing through everything so effortlessly that it was scary. Each raindrop hit the ground heavily, splashing upon impact and then becoming one with the rest of the rainwater on the ground. The little red drawing of a star under the bridge remains untouched, menacing by just existing up there. Just a little out of reach. So close yet so unbearably far away.  
A scratched, beaten up skateboard flipped over on the ground, along with an even more beaten up red haired boy, hugging his knees and gripping onto his hair. Shaking madly he sobbed and cried out angrily but the rainfall muted his sounds of despair. It seems like even when he's crying for help nobody ever hears him. There is not a soul except for his around. All other people are in their warm homes, huddled together, without a worry in the world. But then here's Reki, all bruised up, feeling like his world crumbled right under his feet. He's falling deeper and deeper into this state of despair, into this mental and physical anguish that he has caused himself.  
Suddenly he hears the sound of wheels rolling against the pavement. Skating in the rain? What a dumb idea. Irresponsible too. It's slippery, cold and hard to see. Who else would be out here?  
The wheels come to a hard stop as the redhead then hears hurried footsteps approach him. He look up to see Langa, no umbrella, no nothing. His clothes are drenched and his long blue hair has lost all its volume due.

"Reki!" Says he, stopping in front of his friend, worried. His voice tone breaks through the white noise that the rain is making. Suddenly a thunder roars up above, but neither of the two flinch. Their gazes are stuck on each other. When the redhead finally looks away and attempts to stand up, Langa tries to help him. But Reki slaps his hand away, getting up on his own. His amber eyes are still filled with tears as he looks at his friend coldly, his face red, feeling like it's on fire from crying.  
"I don't need your fucking pity, Langa!" He couldn't help but yell. His heart ached as he said it. Those words were just a product of his temporary anger, but they slipped out. He felt completely vulnerable, his only defense were words. He wanted to hide his feelings behind them. The redhead picked his skateboard up, shoulder brushing against the blue haired's as he prepared to leave. He yearned to be comforted, but he was mad. He was always there for his friend, next to him, helping in any way he could. And just when he needs him too, when he requests Langa to not skate against Adam, he completely ignores it. So what if Adam's a good skater?! He's fucking terrifying! Reki hasn't competed in "S" ever since he skated against that guy. He truly couldn't understand what Langa meant when he said it was thrilling. How could anyone ever enjoy skiing against that maniac?

Just before going out in the rain Reki felt a cold, wet hand grip his wrist. "I'm here to apologise, dammit! Listen to me for a second-" Langa said, there was something in his voice tone. He sounded desperate. His heart felt like it was breaking and he felt a pit in his stomach, seeing Reki all hurt and with tears in his eyes. It was one of the most painful things he ever had to lay his eyes upon. Because his red haired friend's smile could light up a whole room, feeling so warm and safe. But his eyes, his voice when he cried.. It tore him apart completely.  
Reki pulled his hand away after a few moments and shook his head. "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say! Who is even in front of me right now? Langa or Snow?!" He yelled angrily again. His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating even faster. He felt his blood boiling as it rushed through his veins. But he really didn't expect the blue haired taking a few steps back only to suddenly fall to the ground, on his hands and knees. This was.. a dogeza. Langa was shaking, a muffled sob escaping him.  
"I'm sorry, Reki. You've always been there for me. I know I screwed up big time. But I'm asking for your forgiveness. You're..." Said he but paused for a moment, his voice cracking as he spoke. He swallowed back a sob then began speaking again. He couldn't speak fully honest about how he really felt. Not now. He doesn't even know what kind of reaction he'd get from the redhead. But that is entirely besides the point right now. "You're my best friend. Losing you would be like losing a part of myself." Said he, soon overthinking it. Hell, it was so obvious but knowing Reki it would most likely go over his head. The blue haired had fallen for his friend, and he had fallen deeply. He realized that after skaing with Adam. Yes, it was truly an adrelanie rush but it did not feel the same as skating with Reki. What racing Adam made him feel was temporary. But whevenever he saw the redhead he would feel this fluttering feeling in his stomach and his heart would skip a beat.

Everything became dead quiet, and the blue haired thought that maybe his friend left halfway through his pathetic apology. A simple sorry could never undo his actions. He understood Reki, and he did not blame him at all for being angry. He slowly looked up, hoping that he wasn't left all alone on his knees.  
And he was lucky, the redhead dropped his skateboard with shaky hands, wiping his tears away with the palm of his hand. He was holding back from crying, the corners of his mouth tilting downward as he swallowed. He kneeled down next to the blue haired and hugged him tightly. He was so cold.. completely drenched in water. "You're gonna catch a cold, idiot." Said he in a shaky tone, gripping onto the other's shirt as if he's afraid that he'd disappear if he didn't hold him tight enough. It took Langa a few moments before he hugged back just as tightly. The two spent a few moments in silence. They've been craving each other's touch. Their fight had starved them of this warm, safe feeling. Although now.. it felt kind of wet and cold. No, actually, not just kind of. But Reki couldn't care less. Yeah, a simple little sorry could not make up for what happened. But he was more than willing to forgive and give Langa another chance. What he said to the redhead.. it felt so.. odd. In a good way. 'Losing a part of himself.' What he felt when he heard that was a completely new emotion. And it made him feel like he was melting into the ground.

Reki slowly pulled back, holding his hands on his friend's shoulders. "I'm.." Said he with a small sigh, closing his eyes. He almost flinched when he felt something cold wipe his tears away. It was Langa's hand. He didn't mention it, though. He liked the feeling. His face felt like it was buring and the blue haired relieved a little bit of the uncomfortable feeling. "I'm willing to forgive you. Just.. listen to me next time. And this isn't me telling you what to do. No. Just, listen to me. Listen to what I have to say and then come to a conclusion. Because it's.. painful feeling unheard by someone you care so much about." Reki said, looking into Langa's piercing blue eyes. He could stare into them for so long, get completely lost. He felt a little hesitant but he picked up his friend's hand, placing it on his face and closing his eyes. He didn't really think twice before doing it, leaning his face into the other's icy touch. It was comforting.  
Once the redhead opened his eyes again, he saw the blue haired nod. "I promise I'll listen from now on. I'm sorry for making you feel unheard." Said he, placing his other cold hand onto Reki's face. At this point, Langa didn't know if it was the fact that he was wet from head to toe or if he was just blushing, but his face was starting to turn red. It felt embarrassing.  
The two gazed into each other's eyes. The rain had calmed down a little, they could finally hear their own thoughts. The world suddenly felt calmer. Yes, the houses were warm but suddenly this gloomy bridge felt warmer than any of these homes could be.  
Langa's eyes darted around a little bit, it was obvious that he was hesitating about doing something. He glanced at the redhead's lips quickly before meeting his eyes again. Gosh. Did he notice? The blue haired tried to inch closer to his friend but he felt frozen in place.  
Reki might have been oblivious to Langa's feelings for him when they spoke earlier, but reading his body language.. No, maybe he was misinterpreting all of this. But what if he wasn't? Langa's quick glance from his lips back to his eyes, his hands cupping his face. He hoped he wasn't reading the signs all wrong. But hell, it's now or never.

Reki leans in slowly, very obviously hesitant as well, afraid that he has it all wrong. But when he notices the blue haired lean in he's glad to feel their lips meet in a soft kiss, the both of them closing their eyes. A few tender moments later they pull back from their gentle kiss. The redhead feels like Langa's kisses could treat all of his bruises and scratches, make the pain go away instantly.  
"I- Reki.." The blue haired says. It's hard for him to just spit the words out already. So, he quickly comes up with an alternative. "Skating doesn't feel the same when you're not around." He says, feeling his face start to burn when the redhead gives him a small, glad looking smile in return. He feels so reassured, now knowing that the blue haired doesn't want to leave him behind after all. That was part of why he got so mad. He was afraid that he'd loose Langa to racing.. to Adam. But he didn't realize that by pushing him away there was a chance that he might have lost him forever. He was happy that in the end things didn't turn out that way. It would have only left both of them with regrets and emotional wounds to heal.

"Come on. You're gonna freeze out here. No, actually, we both are."

Chuckles echo under the bridge. Then the sound of shuffling, boards being picked up and footsteps slowly getting distant. Along with all of that there was chatter getting more and more far away with each step. The two still had a lot more to discuss, but at least now they could do so calmly.


End file.
